These feelings
by Epicstories
Summary: Elizabeth keeps having nightmares of the day Will was kidnapped by pirates when they were just kids. But he's back now as the captain of the black pearl, when is Elizabeth is excused of being someone's she's not can Will save her and his ship? While continuing a relationship? VERY SHORT CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

We were just children, 7 years of age. We where playing on the shore, pirates. Pretending to find the treasure and take it all and give nothing back! Our laughter filled the air, it was a humid summer evening. The sun had probably an hour before it set. When the fun and games ended with a BANG!

Coming from the north side of the beach, where the harbor lied. I was the governors daughter, they wanted me. And they tried to get me but instead they took my best friend William Turner. "Will!" I cried. "Please help him!" I begged the soldier pulling me away from the shoreline. "He's already in the hands of the black pearl, he's gone" stated the man.

"Will!" I cried again struggling from the soldiers grip. He was held down sitting in a boat with three other pirates. When his figure had finale disappeared I sunk my head into the soldiers shoulder and cried. "My Williams gone" I pleaded. "It's ok Elizabeth, at least your safe. Your the governors daughter he's just an orphan boy" said the captain.

I pushed my hand off the man and lowered my eyes at him, "just because he is of lower class doesn't mean anything!" I demanded. The mans eye browse rose "Elizabeth, you have much to learn young lady" I turned my head and rolled my eyes "yes Captain Norrington" I moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later I gently rubbed my eyes as I stepped out of bed. Letting my delicate feet touch the wooden floor, I stumbled out of bed. I came across my closet and slipped into a dress, a comfortable one compared to those bloody corsets!

I happily made my way down stairs humming to the tune of an old pirate song. "Miss stop humming!" Demanded one of the maids. I rolled my eyes and skipped to my fathers office. "Good morning father" I grinned. "Ah Elizabeth! Your up early?" The governor chuckled. "I'm just in a happy mood" "I'm glad to hear that, may I ask why?" I lowered my eyes "father you said I could go sailing today" "oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry my daughter I'm quite to busy today maybe next week?" He pleaded. "Oh corse father" I faked a smile and slouched making my way back up the stairs to my bedroom.

That was the 5th time in a row he had down that to me, And before that 10! I opened the old bedroom door and threw my body onto the messed up bed sheets. "I should have known" I moaned rolling over onto my side. I silently fell asleep, dreaming of that day. The day my Will had been taken away.

"Ahh!" I screamed throwing my body up from the mattress. "Miss! Are you ok!" Shouted a maid running into my room. "Yes..yes I'm fine" I hesitated "just a horrible, horrible dream" I whispered. "Was it about Mister Turner again?" She asked. I nodded and frowned they happened every now and then but for the past few weeks they had been happening more often.

After the maid and I had talked it over I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. I wonder if Will was even alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Father had arranged my wedding to the commodore and our wedding was coming soon. I did not love James and he was a good man but he was more like a big brother to me, he was 12 years older for god sake! I dozed off again but this time a BANG! Woke me instead of the dreadful nightmare. I slipped out from the sheets and made my way to the window.

A pirate ship had entered Port Royal. I gasped it was a ship with black sails, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. I heard a threat coming from down stairs. I ran to the bar and looked down. 5 pirates laid in the front beginning to search the house with a dead butler lying by the door. I gasped just load enough and soon the pirates were coming for me. I shirked and ran back into my room locking the door and searching for a weapon. Nothing. I ran and hid in the closet.

"We know your in here poppy" chuckled the devilish voice. I held my breathe and looked up hitting eyes with the devil himself. I flinched and gasped for air, the closet doors flew open. "Parlay!" I shouted. "What did you say?" Asked the pirate. "Parlay! You must take me to your captain without any harm coming to me" I explained quickly. "We know what it means!" He spat pulling my arm our from the closet.

"Come on Poppy" he chuckled devilishly. I gulped and tried to hide the sacredness but I don't think the pirates bought it. They pushed me into a row boat and paddled to the black pearl, the same ship witch had killed my Will. I bit my lip trying to stop the tears. "Welcome miss" he chuckled pushing me up the ladder.

I stepped onto the boat and the ships crew gathered around me. "She asked for parlay Cap'n" shivered the pirate who had taken me. Deep foot steps came from the back of the ship. I slowly turned around my face turned down towards the floor, catching a glimpse of the dreadful captain's boots. I narrowed my eyes slightly frightened by what might happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Parlay aye?" Sighed the captain. "Yes cap'n" shivered the pirate again. He pushed his way threw the crew until huddled in the circle. He looked me up and down, thinking he was staring at me, I crossed my arms covering my breasts.

I was in just a nightgown. I then decided it was time to look up. The captain had dark brown hair curly towards the ends. Just meeting his shoulders. With a blue bandana wrapped around his head, he wore a crimson tunic with brown trousers and a belt holding his weapons and lastly his leather coat and boots.

"May I ask why you wanted to capture me?" I demanded. "You are the governors daughter aye?" He asked raising one eyebrow. "Why is that any to your concern?" "Because I've been looking for ye governors daughter for 10 years!" He explained. I flinched slightly he looked around my age it couldn't possibly be the same captain that took Will. "Well I'm sorry to inform you but I'm not the Governors daughter" I lied. "Then who arrrre ye?" He spat. "I'm a maid in the governors household" "and what yre name" "that shall be determined later captain..." "Captain Turner" he continued.

My eyes popped out and my cheeks flushed, my knees almost refusing to stand. I stuttered "ah captain.. Tur'ner?" How could I not have realized this before! Of corse it was Will! I wanted to wrap my arms around him but it didn't seem like the best time. "What" "may I speak with you" I paused "alone" The crew moaned, "back to positions!" Ordered Will.

"Follow" he demanded leading me to his quarters. Once his doors closed I placed myself close to him. "How did you not recognize me?" I frowned. "Pardon?" He lowered his eyes. "William Turner I thought you were dead!" I explained wrapping my arms around him. After a moments pause I felt his muscular hands tighten around my waist. I listened as I heard him inhale a whiff of my hair. "Elizabeth" he whispered. We pulled away slowly and just looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened that day?" I whispered. "I was kidnapped, I thought it was obvious" he chuckled. "But why didn't you return to port Royal, obviously you got away. I thought they killed you!" I cried. "Luckily no, but I realized I hated life in port royal the only thing keeping me there was you. So once I became captain I had to complete my duty of finding certain treasure then I returned to find you" "but did you really have to attack and capture me?" I smiled. "I'm sorry I like making a big entrance, but the crew thinks that your taking us to a special hidden treasure" he chuckled.

"I missed you so much Will" I smiled softly placing my hand on his cheek. He leaned his head into my palm and closed his eyes. I couldn't help what I was feeling after a decade apart true best friends were back together but I was quite certainly attracted to him at the moment. Will was always handsome but oh lord he had gotten quite the body! It sent shivers down my spine. I suddenly felt the nerve to kiss him so I did and to my surprise he returned it.

This i new when I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned a little and I felt his chuckle. Oh my Will was alive and back in my arms. "Oh will" I moaned lying my forehead against him. "Elizabeth" he whispered gently. "Can you come with us?" He asked. I felt his muscular hands tight and secure around my lower back, I looked into his eyes. His beautiful eyes.. I trailed off. "Elizabeth?" I snapped back into reality

"wouldn't I get in the way?" I lowered me head. "Are you serious? Elizabeth you've wanted to be a pirate since we were kids!" He chuckled. I smiled weakly and nodded my head remembering the memories. "I suppose" I paused and looked back up at him. "I'll come" he smiled widely at me and pulled me into another embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are we headed?" I asked. "At the moment here" he lead me across the captains quarters to his desk that held a map taking up the whole left side. Will fiercely pushed his pointer finger down to the location. "Your going to the fountain of youth!" I gasped. "Not exactly" I looked up at him curios and what he ment. "Were going to the fountain of youth" he grinned wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled as he began to take out his compass. "Um Will, that compass doesn't point to North" I giggled. "This is a different compass. It points to whatever you want most" he explained holding up the compass. I watched as it turned right and left when suddenly it stopped. It my direction. With wide eyes Will pulled the compass back into his coat blushing. I smiled shyly and kissed him. He was warm. I wanted him for so long and now he's finale back. I pushed myself off of Will's chest and sighed walking across to the window. "What's wrong?" "Will I can't come with you" I pleaded. I heard him advancing towards me. "Wh-why not?" "I'm engaged" I cried. "Oh" he turned his back on me. "It's not what you think, I'm being forced to marry Norington" I explained tears about to roll down my checks. "Norrington aye?" He walked farther away from me. "He's a good soldier" "Will" I cried. "My crew will take you to shore" he explained. "I'm only doing this because I don't want me hurting you" I cried. "Elizabeth don't you think that way" Will began to walk back in my direction. I realized the tears had rolled out and sat upon my warm checks. Will rubbed the tears off my face and cupped my checks. "It's your life Elizabeth, you can go marry Norington or sail across the world with me" he paused "it's been 10 years, that's a long time you know? I don't even know if you still like me, let alone want to be a pirate" he shrugged and stared at the floor boards. 


	7. Chapter 7

I laid my check against his hand and pushed my body closer to his. "Will I've always wanted to be a pirate, and of corse I still like you! For years and the past few days multiple times I've dreamed about the day the pirates took you away from me. I thought you were dead, and I hated myself for that. But your alive. And I want to be with you and never ever with Norington.

It's just if I go they will follow and they will attack your ship. And I can't risk you getting hurt for that" "Elizabeth I don't care about them, I care about you. I love you Elizabeth Swann" he smiled. "I love you William Turner" for a moment we just stared at each other. "You are so beautiful" he smiled weakly. I leaned in and kissed him, "thank-you" i mouthed as our lips touched in harmony.

I've waited so long for this moment and it was finale here. I felt a cold liquid dropping from my face then I was shaken. I opened my eyes to see myself in the hands of a pirate. The same pirate that found me in the closet. "Finale your awake!" He coughed. "What happened" I shivered drenched in water. "You passed out after you asked for Parlay" he laughed elbowing his pirate friend. "How long was I out?" "4 minutes" he replied. I looked down at my trembling hands, so Will Turner was not alive he was still very much dead. But it felt so real... "Get up already!" Cried the pirate.

I rose to my feet as the pushed me down the stairs gripping tightly to my arms. "Get in!" He demanded shoving me into a rickety row boat. I huffed and sat slowly down cautious of the wooden float. The two pirates began to row to the Black pearl.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't believe it, Will was still dead. I wanted to see him, touch him, love him. But he was gone. I looked up to the heavens and bit my lip, remembering the oh so amazing dream. "Your majesty" the pirate spat shoving me to the ladder against the ship. I glared at him and slightly made my way up the ladder.

The crew scattered around me, very much like they did in my dream. The two pirates followed behind me. "Governors daughter aye?" Chocked at voice. "Why should you think that?" I replied covering my chest with the soft cloth of my nightgown. "Captain?" I replied. This captain was very much not like the Will in my dream. He had dreads of hair with beads attached to few with a red bandanna holding it all back. He had a small beard just down his chin and smelled of rum.

"Ha I'm not the captain" he chuckled. My eyes narrowed. "She asked for Parlay" shivered the pirate beside me. "Captain is sleeping, she'll see him in a few hours" he replied. "Then who are you?" I demanded. "The real question is who are you?" He grinned staring down at me. Disgusted at the attention I replied. "I'm a maid to the governor" "and what's ye name?" "Elizabeth" "Elizabeth-" "just Elizabeth" I said again. "Well Elizabeth you'll be staying in the brig for now, until the cap'n is ready to see ya!" He explained gripping my arm tightly pulling me downwards towards the bottom of the ship. "Would you like some rum?" He whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes "no" I spoke.

"Very well then!" He laughed and pushed me into the brig. "I'm sorry ma lady if that dashing dress of yours gets" he paused "dirty" he grinned and left me alone. "Pirates" I clenched my teeth and sat against the wall of the black pearl. It felt like an eternity but finale the captain had waken and would see me. Two crew members dragged me up to the captains quarters, knocked then left me standing in front of the door. "Come in!" Yelled the captain.

I gulped and opened the older door.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was fairly large and was rather neat. The captain faced the other direction skimming a map. "You are a maid? Am I wrong?" He asked. "No, I'm a maid for the governor" I replied shaking. "Your a smart girl" I could hear his grin. "Why am I here?" I asked. "No really you are truly smart, that was a compliment" I lowered my eyes and walked towards the captains chair. "Well aren't you going to reply, Miss. Swann?" "I'm not " "you can fool my crew, but my darling Elizabeth you can't fool me" he replied.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm captain of the black pearl!" He chuckled. "And why am I here, captain?" I demanded an answer. "Well that's not the answer I was hoping to hear" "what did you want me to say?" I scowled. "That you missed me" "and why would I miss you" "because I'm your best friend" my eyes widened as I slowly came to a stop. The captain spun around in his chair. It was Will. Will Turner. "I'm dreaming again aren't i?" "No Elizabeth it's me" "no Will Turner is dead! And this is just another cruel nightmare!" I shouted pacing back in forth.

"Will was taken by pirates, he- he was murdered and he-uh" I paused and sat down on my knees balling my eyes out. "This isn't real Elizabeth" I murmured every few moments then looked up to see if I was still in the captains corners. "Elizabeth?" He answered, I ignored him and continued to cry, knowing it was too good to be true. "Elizabeth, I'm really here. It's ok" I heard him calmly speak. "That's impossible" I shrugged keeping my hands in my palms. "Elizabeth?" I looked up and saw him, Will Turner it was real, it had to be!

He helped me up and whipped the tears from my face. "How are you alive?" I cried. "The pirates raised me because I was already pirate blood. My father used to sail on this ship 'bootstrap' Bill Turner. So I became the captain shortly after" he explained. "I thought they had killed you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly. "No, I'm right here" he whispered gently. "You have changed" I laughed pulling away from the embrace.

"My appearance yes, but I'm still the same man I was ten years ago" he grinned "but Elizabeth your even more beautiful" he smiled his checks turning red. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to hold him, and love him, but once again I can't because what if he just sees us as friends?


	10. Chapter 10

I twitched a smile and thanked him. "So other then wanting to see each other, what do you need?" I asked. "I thought maybe you would want to join my crew?" He mumbled. "I know you always loved playing pirates as kids, but that was a long time ago. Your a young lady now" he shrugged. "Will" I paused. His face dropped ready for denial. "I want to yes, but I'm engaged" I shyly spoke.

Will looked hurt, I could read his face like a book. "I'm being forced to marry Commodore Norrington, and if I left with you he would follow and I can't risk you getting hurt" I slouched. "I understand, but if you truly don't want to marry him. Please Elizabeth, please just think about it. I- I love you" he explained then started to walk towards the door exiting his quarters. "Will wait!" I shouted running across the room. His face rose and his dark eyes glowed. My god he was attractive! "I love you too" I smiled. He shyly grinned then placed a rough hand on my check.

"May I?" He asked. I nodded my head. "For a pirate, you have quite the manners" I giggled. Ignoring my comment he leaned in, When suddenly the door flung open, "cap'n Turner!" The pirate paused and smiled devilishly "harassing the maid, nice one William" "out Jack!" Will shouted pointing towards the door. "Very well, I'll get the rum!" He chuckled and skipped down the ship slamming the door shut.

"So that's his name" I laughed. I saw Will blushing rubbing his hand behind his neck. The moment was definitely gone. I sighed, "Were are we headed? I slightly whispered. "Shipwreck cove" he smiled. "Wonderful" I laughed. "Here you probably are going to need something more... Pirate to wear" he shrugged leading me towards a wardrobe.

"Believe me I'll be happy to leave this behind" I heard him chuckle as he skimmed threw the clothes. "Here we go" he lifted a crimson, black and white dress up. "I wasn't sure of your size" he shrugged handing it to me. "Thank you Will" I smiled and we just stood there. I waited for him to say to where I would change but he just stood there, men. "Oh yea! You can just um change here I'll wait over um" he paused "outside" he blushed and exited the quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

I began to slip my casual port royal attire off and into the pirate dress. It had a puffy look to it on the chest area, witch was coated cream. With a black belt to be warn around it. The rest of the dress was crimson with a little bit of black. The dress fit perfectly but it was a v-neck and it could show less chest but what else do I have? I pulled my hair out of the bun and fluffed it making the curls flow out.

"That's better" I smiled. I slipped my shoes off and put the black boots on they were a little big but I'd get used to it, they were way more comfortable then my heels! Then lastly I buckled the thick belt around my waist, completing my figure tremendously! You could see every single curve on my body. When I had finished I opened the door slowly poking my head out unsure of where Will might be. I wasn't sure if the crew new I wasn't a prisoner and now one of them.

So I tried to stay hidden. I hadn't taken long so he couldn't have gotten to far. "Oh your donnnnee" he trailed off looking at me. I couldn't help but blush. "Good it fits" he smiled shyly. "Ya" I replied. "The crew has just gone to eat dinner so would you like to join me?" He asked holding his hand out. I nodded my head and smiled as he wrapped his fingers around mine and we walked to were we would be dinning.

It was a smaller room but just big enough to hold two people. The sky was getting darker so candles lit the room. We began to eat, silently as we chewed. Neither of us spoke a word but every now and then I would look up and see Will watching me. "What?" I giggled. "Nothing" he looked down and gulped down some rum. I slowly chewed the dry meat and swallowed harshly trying to figure out why he was staring at me. I tried not to make eye contact but I could feel his pupils digging into me.

I took a quick glance up towards him and once again he was staring at me. "Will why are you staring at me?" "I'm not staring at you" I lowered my eyes "really? Because every time I look up you are?" "We just happen to be looking at each other at the same time" "oh really?" "Fine I was staring at you" Will's face turned red. "Why?" I asked grinning. "Because I missed you" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep down inside I was screaming with joy! "I missed you too" I replied. His dark eyes looked at me shocked, and I nodded my head. "So if you missed me why did you send your crew members to capture me?" I teased. "Yea, sorry about that" he trailed off. "When you send a pirate to get a lady there not the best gentlemen" he laughed. I giggled agreeing. BOOM! Came from outside the room.

Will rose from his seat, my head turning directly were the noise came from. "Cap'n Turner!" Yelled Jack throwing the door open. Will nodded his head encouraging Jack to continue. "It's a Port Royal ship, they've come for the 'maid'" he mocked. I rolled my eyes and Will ran to the door. "You haven't had any training stay here" he explained. "No! I need to tell the commodore that I'm not being held captive, that I want to be here" Will twitched a smile then shook his head.

"No Elizabeth, we'll just say that you escaped" "they won't believe that, just let me talk to them" "they'll make you go back" he frowned. I lowered my head he was right they would. I didn't know what todo. "Just leave it to me" he grinned then slammed the door. I listened to the two ships sending cannon balls back and forth, when suddenly it stopped and a pair of heavy boots came stomping across the deck.

"James" I whispered. "See Commodore, no girl" Will explained. "She's in there" James demanded. "She's not on my ship, it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked for a place to hide quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Then let me take a look" he spat. "Go ahead there's no lassy on my ship" the foot steps came closer and my heart skipped a beat, I gulped and hurdled my self into the wardrobe, just big enough for me to fit. I heard the door crack open and James had entered the room. "Dinner" he paused "for two?" James Spat. "My first mate eats with me" Will explained. James slowly paced around the room. I tried to hold my breathe but my breathing was heavy.

"You lied to me" James wicked voice said. "And why would I do that?" "One your a pirate, and two I smell her perfume. Only a woman would have that smell" he paused "not Sea and Rum" he roared. I heard James pull his sword out and I whimpered. "Were is she, what have you done with Elizabeth?! If you placed one hand on her you'll regret it!" He yelled. "Oh I don't regret a thing commodore" Will grinned. "Why you pirate!" He yelled. I heard the two swords clinking, I couldn't stand it anymore. "James stop!" "Elizabeth?" The commodore turned around shocked by were I stood.

"What did he do to you? Is he holding you against your life?" "God no! I chose to stay with the captain" James face dropped. "Elizabeth you gave me your word" he grinned his teeth. "Well actually my father gave you HIS word. I just nodded my head and held a fake smile" I shrugged. "Your coming with me " "and what if I don't" "then I'll kill this captain"

"why should I care, he's just a pirate that saved me from marrying you" I smiled devilish. James face turned red and I could feel the steam coming from his ears. "And why do you wish to stay with this pirate?" "Because I want to be part of his crew" "oh really Elizabeth?" He laughed. "Your a innocent useless lady!" He laughed. Will pointed his sword to James face, "don't ever call her that" he spat. "Oh this is great!" James chuckled. "Commodore I think it be best if you left my ship" Will demanded. "I'm not leaving with out the- pirate!" He laughed. I grew angry and I pulled a sword out pointing it at James. "Elizabeth put that down before you hurt yourself!" James laughed.

"You don't know what I'm capable of, you can't define me" I lowered my eyes. "What your capable of is holding my son" he chuckled. "I never liked you commodore, always stuck up and thinks just of himself" "and that's the complete definition of this here high and mighty captain" James laughed. I pushed the sword forward and sliced James face.


	14. Chapter 14

I watched as the blood trickled down his face, "you disgust me" I whispered and backed away. The commodore whipped his face then looked at Will, "good luck with this one" he laughed. "Pirate? Elizabeth a pirate!" He murmured laughing leaving the ship. Will ran to my side and placed his hands on my hips, "that was great! Are you okay?" He asked with worried eyes. "I'm fine Will, but god that felt good!" I laughed, Will joined in. "So I guess your stuck with me" I shrugged. Will caressed my check, "I'm good with that" I grinned and our lips were inches from touching, centimeters, one more move and we would be connected.

"Cap'n there gone!" Slammed the door open. "Jack" I grinned my teeth. "Drinks all around!" Cheered Jack. Will let go of me and walked towards the door, "would you like to join?" He asked. "I guess I could use some rum" I chuckled and followed Will and Jack to were the crew was huddled together. "Nice one poppy, can't see a maid doing what you did today. Pirate" said the pirate that had kidnapped me. I twitched a smile. "Now that we've been threw so much, I've been meaning to tell you my name, I'm Pintel" he grinned rotting teeth showing. "And I'm Ragetti" twitched the other pirate shoving a wooden eye back into its socket. "Elizabeth" I replied. "Rum!?" Yelled another pirate holding up 4 bottles.

I took one and smiled gulping down a shot of rum. "Wow the lady can drink" laughed the pirate. I shrugged, "thanks-" "Gibbs!" He replied. "Thanks Gibbs"


	15. Chapter 15

The crew spent the remainder of the night drunk. I had only drunk half of the bottle knowing how strong Rum was. I wasn't that big of a drinker anyways. I laid against the side of the ship, starboard side. Taking small sips of the rum and watching the moon as the boat swayed back and froth. "Enjoying the view?" Asked a familiar voice. I nodded my head and looked to my left to see Will. "I remember when we stayed on the beach for too long as kids, watching as the sun set and the moon rose" he explained.

"Those were some of my favorite memories of you" I grinned staring straight. "When I left I always new somewhere you were looking at the same moon as me know matter how far apart we were" he shrugged and took a sallow of the filthy bottle. "I never thought of it that way" I whispered. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon" he replied. I looked at him and smiled. His tan skin glowing in the moonlight, his eyes sparkling. I was so attracted to him right now... "Oh so it's your turn to stare?" He teased. I blushed and turned back to the ocean.

"It's almost dawn you should probably be getting to bed" Will said. I nodded my head. "You can stay in my quarters if you prefer." "Would you mind?" I replied keeping my head down. "Not at all" he smiled. I placed a kiss on his check and walked to Will's quarters. I turned around and looked at him before opening the door. He was touching the spot were I had left my mark on him. I giggled and opened the door. Before I knew it, I was wrapped in a hammock very much asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up rather early the next morning, I skimmed the room for Will. I saw him asleep on a stool, head down. My eyes narrowed, I felt horrible. I had taken his bed for god sake! I tip toed over to the mirror that sat by his desk and fixed my hair. Just by running my fingers in it then putting it in a rather messy side braid. But hey were pirates! "Good morning" he yawned. "Morning" I smiled watching him get up. "Hangover?" I giggled. "Nope, just a stiff neck" he cracked his head back and I could hear his neck popping. "I'm so sorry Will" I apologized.

"It's fine Elizabeth" he chuckled. He walked towards the mirror and we kinda just stood there awkwardly not knowing if we should kiss or not. I blushed and turned my head to the side. "We should be docking at around noon" he explained breaking the silence. "What would you like me todo?" I asked. "Since you don't have that much experience with a sword, I thought maybe I could give you a few lessons before we docked." I nodded in approval and smiled shyly. "Great" he walked to the door. "I'm going to go give the crew some orders I'll be back in a few minutes" he nodded his head and disappeared.

My stomach ached, I wanted him. His arms wrapped around me, his hot lips touching my skin. But I guess it was still too soon. I scolded myself for thinking about a man that way, it's not right for a lady to think that way even if she is a pirate! But the visuals kept coming to my mind and that just made me want him even more. I closed my eyes and smiled imaging his hands around me.

I shook my head and tried to abandon the thought, but it was so hard! The door swung open and Gibbs came flying in. "Good morning Elizabeth" he grinned. "Good morning" I managed to smile. "I have a sword for you" he handed me the sword and I moved my fingers up the handle. "Thanks" I murmured. "The captain will be in here any minute now" he explained then left me alone like before he had entered.


	17. Chapter 17

The door cracked open for the second time and this time it was Will. "Apple?" He chewed a piece of the green apple in his other hand. I nodded my head and caught the other apple, taking a bite. "Okay so first were just going to start off with how to hold the sword. It's sounds stupid and easy but it's somewhat difficult" he brought the sword up to its right position and I followed.

"Here hold it like-this" he came behind me and rearranged my hand placement, his arms wrapped around me. "Like this?" I breathed heavily. "Perfect" he whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. "Now next well work on how you start a battle. You step forwards with your right foot and swing" he demonstrated then lead me into the process. His hands were warm, it was hard paying attention when he was so close. We continued to practice for sometime until Will said I was ready for a fight. To be honest I was freaking out. Will started and I returned the favor by swinging back. Our swords went back and forth. "Your a natural!" He cried.

Soon my sword was touching his chest. "I know you went easy on me" I rose my eyebrows. "What makes you say that?" He grinned. "Because I'm new at this and your an expert" "well I won't call myself an expert" he blushed. "Oh please Will" "The only thing I would recommend to change is quicker swings, don't let the enemy know your swinging left or swinging right" "can you show me?" I blushed. He nodded his head and put his arms around me demonstrating once more. "See? Easy" he whispered gently into my ear. Is he seducing me? I blushed and I knew Will noticed.

I turned my head slowly and our eyes met. "Elizabeth" he whimpered. Will leaned in and I closed my eyes, and at the perfect moment his lips brushed mine. It felt amazing, like they always say in books it felt like we were the only two people in the world. We continued to kiss and I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and I moaned his name. I felt his chuckle, and his warm hand supporting my head. I placed my hands around his neck and moved my fingers threw his hair.

I had waited for this moment for over ten years and it was perfect. We pulled off each other gasping for air. Wow is all I could think. A knock came on the door, that was a first. Pintel stepped in "we've docked cap'n" he reassured then closed the door. "Perfect timing" Will rolled his eyes and I laid my head on his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

The crew, Will, and I made our way off of the black pearl leaving Gibbs on the ship. Will and I walked together to the entrance of the shipwreck cove. He was one of the pirate lords, he had changed so much in ten years but in a good way, a perfect way. The other pirate lords waited at the long table, or should I say fighting at the table. Will walked in and they began to lower there conversations. A bowl went around and everyone placed a useless item into the bowl, will put in Ragetti's wooden eye in. "We are all here for one reason, and one reason only!" Yelled the pirate lord from France, Capitaine Chevalle. "And what is it!" Yelled another. "Are you stupid?" He chuckled.

"Davy Jones sweet heart Calypso, is in the form of a human. But not just any human someone in this room" he roared. "The first brethren court put her in human form to stop her from controlIng the sea so why should we care!" Announced Gentleman Jocard, pirate lord of Africa. "Because she's learned how to control the waters in human form!" Twitched the pirate lord of France. Multiple pirates exchanged thoughts. "Enough!" He shouted again. "It's someone new here, so it should be simple" he shrugged. The crew of the black pearl all looked at me. My eyes widen and I gripped onto Will's hand. "It's her!" Cried a crew member. The pirate lords and there crew all locked eyes on me. I gulped not knowing what to say. "That's impossible" Will continued.

"How do you know? You haven't seen her in ten years! Calypso could have taken over her!" Cried the pirate again. "First off I would have known that by now and second Elizabeth just became a pirate" he spat. "Bring the girl here" said the pirate lord of France. Will looked at me and reassured me that everything was all right. I swallowed hard and walked towards The Lord. "Who are you?" He asked. "Elizabeth Swann" "where are you from?" "Port Royal" "ah your the governors daughter" he grinned.

I nodded my head. "Now what would the governors daughter be doing in shipwreck cove as a pirate?" I gulped. "I joined the Black Pearl" "but your of high class, unlike all of us. Why would you want to become a thief, a beggar?" He demanded an answer. And it was I was in love with the captain and I seeked adventure not fine dining parties and socials! "I-" he interrupted. "Calypso!?" I widened my eyes, "how dare you excuse me to be her!" I shouted. "I know your her! You are to be jailed for life!" He explained.

Will wrapped his arms around me, "that will not happen." "Ah captain Turner, and why shouldn't it?" He grinned devilishly. "I've known her since we were children and she is not Calypso!" "Aww how sweet, since you were children? I don't care! Crew tie her up!" He yelled. The pirate lords all gathered around me with shackles and ropes. What have I gotten myself into?

Will pulled his sword out and moved in front of me staring at the pirate Lord of France. "She is to leave with me" he demanded. "Captain Tur'nah we both know that's not going to happen"


	19. Chapter 19

I felt the rough rope around my wrists and I stared down at them struggling to escape. "There's got to be another pirate in here new" Will grinned hiding the truth he felt. "Aye he's right cap'n" whispered another crew member. "But who would it be?" The captain walked around the small room of business. "A man?" He continued to walk. "A woman?" He slouched in front of the pirate lord Sao Feng. "An elder" Sao Feng looked at him and spat in his face. "I'm no Calypso! Nor elder! I been here multiple times!" He shouted.

"Correct" Capitaine Chevalle scowled continuing to make his way around the table. "No one new?" He paused. "Lock her up!" He explained! "Aye!" Shouted the crews as the hurdled towards me. My eyes grew wide, and I tightened my grip on Will forearm. "Will" I shirked. "Stop!" Shouted Will. "Now what Turner!" Shouted Barbossa. "If I bring you Calypso, will you put up this nonsense!" The pirate lords exchanged looks. "Aye! But captain Tur'nah your forgetting something. How do we know you'll live up to your word?" He shrugged. "If I don't return I give you my ship" he sighed. "Will you can't do that!" I whispered. "It's okay Elizabeth" he frowned. "You'd give me the pearl!" Shouted The Lord. "Aye" he replied.

"Very well come back in a week or else is be taking your ship cap'n!" He chuckled. The pirates lords disbanded and soon all the pirates left were from the black pearl. "Were are we headed cap'n?" Asked Jack. "Tortuga" Will explained and lead me to the exit. "Will why did you do that!" "I'm not lousing you. Not again" "but Will, your ship" "no ship is worth a life without you." He whispered and held my waist pushing me towards the pearl. "I'm sorry Will. This is all my fault" I sighed. He didn't reply. "All hands on deck!" Will shouted. I ran around the ship taking Will's orders and preparing to set sail for Tortuga. "Your really not Calypso? Right ?" Asked Pintel. "Of corse I'm not!" I explained.

"Very well" whispered Ragetti. After the pearl had sailed some distance I left the crew and went to Wills quarters. I knocked and he replied for me to come in. "Hello" I shrugged. "Elizabeth" he smiled. I watched as he held the compass in his hand. It turned violently back and forth. "I'm afraid that's not pointing North" I chuckled. "It's not supposed to" he grinned. I looked at it curios. "It points to what you want most, but I'm afraid I want to much right now" he grinned "you try" he handed me the compass.

I took the compass and it began to whip right and left. Will stood right in front of me looking down at the compass as it turned. The compass soon came to a stop pointing right in front of Will.

My eyes popped and I blushed pushing the compass to him. "I guess it doesn't sark on me either" I shrugged. "Are you sure?" He asked seduce in his eyes. "Well ah-ha" I chocked on my words. Will laughed and put his hand on my check and kissed me gently. We heard a railing noise, the compass now in Wills hands was pointing at me. "The compass is right Elizabeth. I want you most"


	20. Chapter 20

I looked up into his eyes, and lost myself. "Will-" he cut me off with a kiss. It was powerful much more then before. I moaned gently and smiled. "What?" He laughed. "I'm not quite sure" I giggled, Will rolled his eyes and connected our lips again. "Land ho!" Shouted a pirate. I cranked my head around to see the noise. "We should probably get out there" he smiled.

"Aye captain" I whispered seducily into his ear. I watched as he shivered then returned to reality. "Hart to port!" Shouted Jack. The crew began to dock the vessel and we made our way to the land. "Were to cap'n?" Asked Gibbs. "Follow" Will demanded as he held his compass. "Scarlett!" Shouted Jack. A woman fiercely approached Jack and slapped him. "I guess I deserved that one" he choked. The crew and I laughed and we continued to follow Will. "Into the swamp cap'n?" Asked Pintel. "Aye" Will replied strongly.

I lifted my dress trying to prevent it from dragging in the mud it wasn't the best clothes for this kind of thing. Will lead us deeper into the swamp, until we came across a river. We hurdled into the small row boat, Pintel and Ragetti holding the ores. After about ten minutes we came to a hut. "Where are we cap'n?" Asked Cotten. "Were here to see Tia Dalma, also known as Calypso" Will explained. "Calypso." Shivered the crew.

Will nodded his head, "afraid men aye?" He chuckled. Will and I were the first ones to make it out of the row boat, Jack following close behind. The crew exchanged glances then pushed there way out of the small boat to were we where.


	21. Chapter 21

"Tia!" Explained Jack grinning. "Jack sparrow" she hissed. "Ah captain Tur'nah" she puffed caressing his face. I narrowed my eyes and shot a look at Will and he chuckled wrapping his hand in mine. "What brings ye to meh?" She smiled, black coming from her mouth. "We are here to make a deal" Will went straight to the point. "What is it that ye want William Tur'nah?" She spat when she talked.

"We need Calypso" Jack hissed into her ear. At first her expression was surprised but then rose into a smile. "Ah I see" she grinned fingering the sliver necklace around her neck. "And why is that?" She wondered. "The brother court says you've gained power in your human form" Will explained. "Oh corse, of corse." She paced. "And this is true?" He asked. "Alas captain Tur'nah it is true" she grinned raising her head up. "Tia" Jack's eyes narrowed. "So why are you here for meh?" She frowned.

"The brethren court has blamed Elizabeth to be Calypso and they are going to in prison her, if I don't bring you back with us." He paused "but Tia you are allies with the pearl and I don't want todo that so were going to fool them" Will smiled. Tia advanced towards us "ah helping your beloved aye? Tis What do you have planed exactly?" Tia grinned devilishly eggar for Will's reply.

"I was thinking you come with us, we take you to Shipwreck cove where you will be 'tied up' but after you admit to being Calypso we'll set you free" Will shrugged. The crew gasped, I could barely feel my legs. Did he just say what I think he said. "Do we have an accord?" Will lifted his hand and put it in front of Tia "Calypso" she looked at it one eyebrow risen, then grinned.

"We have an accord" they shook on it. The plan was finalized. "Under one condition!" She announced. Here it comes. "Tis Your destiny will be worth so much more, I want a payment?" She smiled. "What is it that you want?" Will hesitated. "A drop of your blood cap'n Tur'nah" Will was curious but he held his hand out as Tia sliced his palm and smushed a cloth to it. "Perfect" she grinned. "Shall we be settin sail?" Tia asked. Will nodded his head and lead the crew to the row boat.


	22. Chapter 22

The whole way back, my foot was thumping against the boats surface. I was nervous, what did Tia want with Will's blood? Would she use it against him in the future? I quietly thought to myself as we walked threw the swamp. "Can we stop for some rum?" Hummed Jack. "Very well, be on the pearl in twenty minutes!" Will ordered as the crew skipped to the bar. Tortuga was obviously a pirate port, there were drunks every where. Wenches standing in every corner of the place for god sake! Not to mention the scalawag talking and wrenched smell, and the numerous fights.

It was an interesting port but at least there was something going on unlike Port Royal, were you hardly can find someone thief enough to steal an apple. Leaving Will and I alone we walked to the vessel. "Are you Hungry?" He asked. "A little but I'll wait for the crew" I smiled as we boarded the pearl. "They'll fill up on rum" he laughed. He then threw me an apple and I took a bite.

"So how's the pirate life treating you?" He asked. "Rather good" I smiled. I longed for freedom and I finale had it. "Do you think my father will be coming after me?" I sighed. "Do you want him too?" Will asked. "God no!" I replied. Will chuckled, "I think your father will do whatever you think he'll do. He is your father you must now what he'll do. If that makes any sense" he grinned. "It does" I glared. "Bloody pigs he's coming to get me" I threw my head down. "Bloody pigs aye?" Will laughed.

His fingers pulled my chin up, " I'm afraid if any man tries to take you away from me they will just have to fight" Will whispered. "But would you win?" I teased. "Considering I lost to you at fight maybe that's not the best idea" he laughed. "It's not is it" I smiled then kissed him passionately. My Will, all these years I thought he was dead when all along his heart was still beating that amazing tune. We both pulled away after a while gasping for air. "I love you Elizabeth" he whispered. "I love you Will" I replied. Then we kissed once more.

In the distance i began to hear a new tune though. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!" Sang a familiar voice. "Jack" I laughed as Will and I pulled away from each other. "We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." He sang again. I turned back around to face will. His eyes beaming into mine. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!" Shouted Will picking me up bridal style and taking me across the vessel to his quarters. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" He sang again locking the door behind us. "So your kidnapping me now aye?" I laughed. "Yo oh, yo ho a pirates life for me" he sang slowly until ending the verse by connecting his lips with mine. I curved my back pushing my body against him begging for a little more.

"Elizabeth?" He pulled away. "Yes?" I smiled. "Will you marry me?" He whispered. I was shocked! Will Turner, the boy I had a crush on since we were children asked me to marry him. I didn't know if it was too soon or not but I knew he loved me and I loved him myself. We were madly in love. "Yes" I grinned connecting our lips once more. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho" I whispered and Will laughed.

He then slipped a gold ring onto my finger, he was planning this? The crew busted the door open, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Shouted Jack. I giggled and stepped down from Wills embrace. "Beware William, the lassy is quite a good drinker herself" Jack confronted. I rolled my eyes playfully as the crew exited the captains quarters.

"Destiny" Tia Dalma mumbled just loud enough for only herself to hear.


	23. Chapter 23

That night I laid in a hammock next to Wills. Cotten had put it up for me. I thought about what had happened. So much had happened in such a little amount of time. Was it wrong to say yes to Will's purposesal? I loved him and I was 100% sure he loved me back so why was I so freaked out by this. "Can't sleep?" Said a cracking voice. I looked over and saw Will's kind eyes. I nodded my head slowly.

"Wanna take a walk?" He mumbled. "If your tired Will go back to bed" I giggled. "No I can't sleep either now come on were taking a walk" I saw him smile briefly when the moonlight hit him. I stared in awe then rose to me feet.

He wrapped his hand and mine while we went outside the quarters. The crew was all asleep and the only one awake was Pintel who was supposed to be on night watch but had fallen asleep. "What's keeping you up?" He asked. "I was just thinking" "about what?" He asked. "You" I smiled shyly. "I was thinking about you too" he replied. I looked down at the ring shining on my finger. Will wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my neck, I moaned as his hot lips touched my skin. "I love you" he whispered. I leaned my head back into his chest, "I love you too" I whispered. Maybe this wasn't so bad, we were both in love.

His lips touched mine again and this time I felt the spark, the passion, and the love. I turned my body around and continued to kiss him. I felt his hands caress my face, I pulled off him. "Were like two idiots in love" I giggled blushing. "But were great at it"


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning I realized we had fallen asleep in the same hammock, Wills arms around me. My head barred in his chest. I looked up and saw Will's peaceful face. I stretched my neck up and kissed his bottom lip, bitting it slightly. "Good morning Captain Turner" I whispered slipping out from his strong grip. "Morning" he mumbled rolling over. I rolled my eyes amused and made my way to the window. The sun had risen maybe two hours ago. I moved my hands over my hair straightening it. I needed to bathe, soon.

I exited the captains quarters and came to the deck. "Miss Elizabeth" said a drunk voice. I turned around to find Will's first mate, Jack. "We are about to dock, warn Will. Savvy?" "Why can't you do it?" I grinned. "Because your his fiancé" he whispered. "Very Well" I blushed then rushed to the captains quarters.

Will was still lying in his hammock. I tip toed to his side then sat down to his eye level. I gently kissed his face and moved down to his jawline then to his neck. "Were about to dock captain" I whispered. "The land can wait, I want you with me" he smiled eyes still closed. "But captain, I need to help the crew" I smiled continuing to leave my kisses on his hot skin. He moaned quietly, "the crew is strong on there own" he replied. "I'm sorry mister Turner but I need to return to my station" I teased kissing him once more then walking to the door. "Don't go" he cried. "You'll get more tonight" I paused "maybe" I winked then left the room.

After ten minutes Will finale exited his quarters, "finale!" Yelled Jack. "Elizabeth your horrible at waking him! What you do sing him to sleep?" Mocked Jack. "Something like that" grinned Will. The vessel was now docked and we had Tia tied up. Pintel and Ragetti held her tightly. We walked into the courtship were the pirates Lords awaited. I gripped one arm on Will's and the other on my sword.


	25. Chapter 25

"Captain Tur'nah!" Said the French pirate lord, "now were is Calypso?!" He demanded. "Pintel, Ragetti!" Shouted Will as the two pirates made there way to the front with the sea goddess. The crews and 7 other pirate lords gasped. "Calypso" whispered Barbossa. "My god it's really her" gasped The Lord. Will placed his suvinor into the wooden bowl and grinned. Handing the bowl to Ragetti. "Now let's go put her in the brig! Where she belongs!" Yelled pirate lord of Africa. "Aye!" The pirates yelled. The crews and captains rushed out of the room.

They threw Calypso into the Cell and cheered. "Elizabeth is free savvy?" Said Will. "Aye" the pirate lord agreed. Before I knew it the trinkets in the bowl were gone and Ragetti whispered something into Calypso's ear causing her to shiver and turn bigger and bigger and soon she broke threw the building! "Turner!" Yelled the pirate lord.

Calypso was free and now we were running. "To the pearl!" Yelled Will. "Aye!" Shouted the crew. We sprinted to the ship and prepared to set sail immediately. The other pirate lords were chasing after us prepared for war. We had set Calypso free, she was now more powerful then ever!

The vessel was a good distance from the port but pirates were all around us. We were going to have a problem, but Calypso was on our side. But would she help?

In seconds the ship was invaded and we had multiple pirates on deck attacking the pearl. I pulled my sword out and started to attack. "FIRE!" Yelled the crew. "Elizabeth!" Will shouted. "Will!" I replied. "Will you marry me?" He calmly said. "I don't think now is the best time!" I shouted. "Now may be the only time!" Will leaned over my shoulder and pushed his sword into the pirates chest. Romantic.

"I've made my choice, what's yours?" He said. I looked at him "Gibbs!" Wills face looked confused. "Marry us!" I shouted. "I'm kind of busy miss. Elizabeth!" He shouted. Will and I started to fight more pirates. "Gibbs that's an order!" Shouted Will. Gibbs mumbled then shouted. "Dearly beloved we are fighting here for the wed'in of cap'n Turner and miss. Elizabeth!" He shouted. "Do ye Will take Elizabeth as ye wife!" He shouted. Will grabbed my arm. "I do" "and do ye Elizabeth take Cap'n Turnar as ye husband!". I paused and looked at Will, this was it no turning back now. "I do" I smiled.

"You are now husband and wife! Ye may-" he shout a pirate. "Ye may kiss-" he fought another anti-crew member. "Just kiss!" He demanded. Without hesitation Will pulled me in close and kissed me passionately. For a second it was almost as if the battle had frozen and we were the only ones, and I knew right then and there that I had made the right choice.


	26. Chapter 26

But we were pulled apart shortly when the pirate lord of France wrapped his knife around my neck. "Congradz captain Tur'nah!" Grinned the pirate. "Put the knife down" Will demanded. "And why should ye do that?" He snickered. "Maybe because I brought you back Calypso?" Will sudjessted. "But you set her free!" He yelled. At that moment the wind started to pick up and the waves crashed against the ship. A hurricane was coming. "Speak of the devil" Will grinned.

I slipped underneath Capitaine Chevalle grip and ran to Will. He threw his body infront of me and started to fight the French Pirate Lord. But while Will was busy fighting him I was fighting someone else. Well two pirates to be exact. The fight went on until the hurricane hit were we where.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted. I turned my head around and starred into his worried eyes. "Will" I sighed. He grabbed my arm and held onto me as the hurricane sucked up all the ships. Only the pearl was left. We had won. "Aye!" Yelled the crew. "Drinks all around!" Cried Jack. He went around the ship handing everyone rum. "Do you do this weekly?" I asked smirking. "There is always a good time for rum." Jack chugged the bottle down.


	27. Chapter 27

THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE RATED M

"So " Will's voice whispered. That felt good to be called. "Yes, ?" I replied. "I think we need some privacy" he said. His words made me shiver. My veins began to boil and my face felt hot. "Ok" I moaned. I heard his chuckles and I followed him down to the captains quarters. Once the door shut I quickly threw my lips onto his. His hand behind my waist locked the door. "Will" I smiled, It broke the kiss. "Elizabeth" he answered. I loved how he said my name and now we shared his last name.

I sat down in his captains chair and began to swivel around, "so what do you think we should do" I smiled. "I think we can think of something" he shrugged and walked around the room. "Excuse me but are you trying to get me to sleep with you?" "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" he avoided to make eye contact with me. "Well if you are" I paused "prove it" He looked at me with loving eyes with a little Shock. "I am your wife aren't i?" I shrugged. and smiled. "Of corse my love" he finale began to walk towards me and I swear I lost all connection with my body from that point. He caressed my face and I gently closed my eyes.

I hadn't excepted my wedding to be like this or my first time but it didn't matter I was with him. I knew he felt the same way. "Im sorry we couldn't have a proper wedding" he sighed leaving my presence. "Will-" he interrupted "I just was worried about you and if we died I wanted to die married to the woman I love"

His back was turned to me but I could sense the emotion on his face as he titled his head down. I silently walked over to him and put my arms around his hips, "I love you Will. Were married and that's all that matters. I could care less where it happened as long as it's with you I'm happy" I kissed his shoulder gently as I head his sigh of relief. "Why would you ever doubt that?" I asked. He turned his body to face mine pulling me in close, I placed my hands on his chest feeling his warm skin threw the thin shirt.


	28. Chapter 28

"I never did, I just want you to be happy."he caressed my check. "That's just one of hundred emotions I feel now" I smirked staring up into his brown eyes innocently. I watched as Will's eyes widened and I couldn't help but giggle. "And those emotions are-" he trailed off. I kissed his lips "blissful" I trailed down lower to his chest murmuring how I felt. "Fortunate" I kissed his jawline. His neck bent back as I kissed his collarbone "satisfied" I moved my nibble fingers across his chest undoing the shirt. "But not quite fully yet" I whispered into his ear.

Will let out a quite moan as I began to pull his shirt out of trousers. Lifting it higher over his neck just barley relying on my toes to bring me up further to him. I looked at his tan skin, his muscled chest. I stared in awe, I haven't seen him in nearly a decade! "If you'll allow me" he whispered placing his hands on my hips he pushed my back towards the walls.

Now that we were married Will owned me, Soul, heart and body. And I offered it all to him right at that moment. I closed my eyes as he tenderly began to untie the oversized dress. I felt the cool air as the dress fell from my sides hitting the wooden ground. Leaving me in just my undergarments and Will in his breeches. I laughed at the thought of what was leading onto. "What?" He asked worried. "Were will this be occurring all we have are hammocks" I giggled. "I got something" Will informed as he walked down to the large wardrobe. He began to pull out a rather large blanket, then spread it down on the floor behind were our hammocks laid. He then took both pillows and laid them down on the edge of the blanket. "Perfect" I smiled as I returned to his side.

I laid down onto the blanket as Will followed. He hovered over me begging to untie my undergarments. I was a little worried, how would it feel? Would I be good, was this even his first time? I started to shake and questions ran threw my mind right and left. I think Will noticed because he leaned in and kissed my nose. "Are you alright? We don't have too" "No Will. I want too I'm just nervous" I shyly turned my head. "I am too it's ok, we can wait." He reassured me. "No I love you and I want-" I turned my head. "Elizabeth" he whispered. I didn't answer I just kept my head down. "I want you to make love to me" I shyly whispered looking up into his dark brown eyes. I melted, I couldn't believe he was mine. Nobody else's. But mine.

Will twitched a smile. "I love you" he caressed my hand, "I love you too" I smiled laying down once again. I was very self conscious of my body and down right embarrassed of my body so as soon as I felt the thin fabric slip away I instantly blushed and struggled to cover myself. What would Will think, was the only thing on my mine. "Stop" Will demanded calmly pinning my wrists down by my sides. I did as he instructed and closed my eyes tightly. After a few seconds I felt his soft lips touch my eyelids. "Your so Beautiful" he whispered into my ear. I began to relax my body and opened my eyes and grinned shyly.

He moved his hands caressing my arms down to my hip then to my thigh. I took a sharp breathe tense once again from the pleasure. As nervous as I was I was still anxious to continue so I placed my hands on his belt buckle and began to unbuckle to bloody thing holding me back. As it came loose Will assisted me and began to pull his trousers off past his hips down to his knees then to the floor. My eyes widened I'd never seen a naked man before. "As guess it is your turn" he blushed and I couldn't help but giggle.

I straddled my legs and Will laid down gently ontop of me. "Are you sure Elizabeth?" He wanted to know if I truly wanted this. "I've never been to sure in my life" I smiled as I lips touched swiftly slowly then all at once he was in me. It hurt a little at first but he let me get used to it like a true gentlemen this was new for both of us. But as we continued I had never known how much pleasure a person could receive until this moment. I quietly moaned his name and kissed him every chance I could. We were both definitely enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
